


Hors D'oeuvres

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Smut.  Snape makes a snack of Harry





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_This was written for the Bring Back the Porn Challenge on Insane Journal. Many thanks to whitestar, Rai, and my boyfriend for helping me with this._

 

"Whatever you're going to do to me, do it soon, my head is starting to hurt," Harry grumbled as he tugged at his bonds. Several minutes prior, he arrived home from work to a seemingly empty house. He hadn't even spelled the dust away from his robes before he was grabbed from behind and paralyzed with a lightening fast _Immobulus_. He then found himself blindfolded, quickly stripped of his clothing and forced to bend over something - a transfigured sofa perhaps? His wrists and ankles had been spread widely apart and tied securely in place, leaving his arse up in the air and his genitals dangling over the edge. Positioned and confined, Harry had felt his captor deliver a cleaning spell through his lower intestines and release him from the _Immobulus_. Since then, several minutes passed without a word or action from his captor.

A hand smacked his right buttock, delivering a light sting. It grabbed the meaty cheek, squeezing it tightly. "Such impatience," Snape's low voice whispered in Harry's ear, sending shivers throughout his body. "I should teach you discipline."

"Just do it before Ginny's banquet, I don't want to be late," Harry answered in a nonchalant tone, hiding the thrill of what Severus's silken voice did to him.

"That is tonight, isn't it?" The source of Snape's deep voice had shifted and now Harry wasn't sure where the other wizard had gone. 

"Yes, and this time we are arriving when it starts," Harry insisted with all the authority a bound, naked man could muster. "I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Perhaps I should begin," said Snape from somewhere near Harry's right ear. Harry jumped, startled by Snape's sudden proximity. He felt skilled fingertips ghost through his hair, lightly scratching at the scalp before tracing over the back of his neck. They moved with precision, inching their way up towards Harry's bum, all four following the path of his spine. 

Snape's touch was so simple and light, yet full of promise. Each digit sent pulses of arousal straight to Harry's groin and he held himself firmly in place, not wanting to hump the cloth like some randy pup. Snape's careful, deliberate exploration of Harry's body left him feeling vulnerable and exposed. Never did he feel more open than when Snape slowly explored his body as if he were blind and had just discovered Harry for the first time. Snape's finger tips lifted with a delicacy that made Harry shiver when they reached his tailbone and Harry let out a deep breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. Disappointment coursed through Harry's body, if only momentarily, at the loss of contact. Snape had an amazing amount of restraint, but Harry knew Snape wouldn't be able to leave him alone once the other wizard started to touch him. 

Harry's ears automatically strained for the sound of Snape's movements; to try and figure out what would happen to him next. However, Snape had long ago mastered the art of keeping all his movements silent. Harry licked his lips, the anticipation building his arousal.

After not being touched for what felt like an eternity, Harry opened his mouth to call out for Snape when surprisingly he felt something push against his anus and slip inside the tight ring of muscle with an easy 'pop.' Whatever it was, it was a small ovoid about as thick as Harry's thumb with a soft feel to it. Snape's finger followed it in, shoving it deep.

"Wha-," Harry gasped. "What are you putting in me?"

Snape answered with a second object, pushing it in to rest beside the first. A third soon followed the other two and Harry wiggled in his bonds.

"Tell me. What is it?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Snape as he continued to feed more of the objects into Harry's arsehole. 

"Yes, I want to know!"

Another egg-shaped object pushed into Harry's anus and he thought Snape would refuse to answer him, but then, the rhythm stopped. He waited for an answer, but not long. Fingers brushed down his cheek and pushed his chin upwards. Harry lifted his head, imagining he was meeting Snape's dark eyes through the blindfold. Soft lips touched his own and Harry opened his mouth to receive Snape's tongue and one of the objects. Snape kissed him, his tongue and the object rolling around together in his mouth. It was an odd sensation, but also highly erotic with the unusual combination of the soft tongue and the harder object.

Snape broke the kiss far too soon and Harry explored the object more with his tongue. It was pliable although it didn't break against his teeth when he pushed his tongue hard against it. Smooth and slightly warm, its skin broken at one end. The original taste of it had been covered with that of Snape. He couldn't figure out what it was, but when he crushed it with his teeth, warm juice filled his mouth and he recognised it in an instant.

"No!" he cried. "You didn't! I need the grapes for the fruit salad!"

Snape chuckled and pushed another grape into Harry. "You have fifteen bunches. I'm sure you can spare a few. Besides," he paused, the next grape half in and half out of Harry's arse, "I cast a cleaning spell. They are perfectly edible." 

"You're sick," gasped Harry. The grapes inside of him pushed tight up together, rubbing against his prostrate, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his heavy cock. Pressed against the fabric, it called for his attention, but he held in his desire, determined to be reasonable. "I'm not bringing fruit that's been shoved up my bum! Stop wasting them!"

The next one barely fit inside of him, Snape had already shoved so many grapes up his arse.

"I will just have to enjoy them myself," mused Snape in a tone that suggested he had been planning to do so all along. He spread Harry's arse cheeks with his thumbs and pressed his cock head up against Harry's pucker.

Harry whimpered, unsure how Snape would fit his thick cock inside. He already felt stuffed full as if he were some sort of game hen and he didn't know if he could take in anything else.

Snape slowly forced his way in, the grapes popping open as he shoved himself inside. Harry gasped at the feel of the exploding bits of fruit coating his insides with warm liquid. His arsehole stretched out over Snape's thick prick as it drove in deep, decimating the grapes. Half way in, Snape paused and pulled nearly all the way out before ploughing into Harry's arse again, burying himself balls deep. 

"Oh god," gasped Harry, his nails leaving claw marks in the furniture as Snape began to thrust slow and deep, burying himself to the hilt with each stroke. He grabbed Harry's hips and began to rotate his own, obviously trying to turn every last bit of grape to mush. 

"How's that, Potter?" Snape asked as he slammed his hips, the room filled with the sounds of flesh smacking flesh.

Overwhelmed with the odd sensations, all Harry could do was say, "nnnaugh."

"I know your vocabulary is lacking, Potter, but surely you can provide a more erudite response. How do you like being fucked like this? Shall I see how many more grapes you can take?"

Harry shook his head, his dark hair flying about his face. "No, no," he panted. "I can't!" He pistoned his hips as his balls tightened and his cock felt ready to burst.

"Hold still," commanded Snape as he pulled out. As his cock left Harry's tight grip, warm juice drizzled down Harry's thighs, over his tight balls, and dripped off his heavy cock.

"Fuck!" Harry whinged, upset at the loss of thrusting when he was so close. "Fuck me!"

With his hips still held in place and the bonds preventing him from moving, Harry could do nothing but tremble at the feel of Snape's hot tongue flickering over his stretched entrance. 

"Ah!" 

Snape's tongue languidly traveled down Harry's thighs, cleaning up every last trace of the juice that leaked out of him. Harry moaned as he felt the hot bit of flesh slide over the sensitive undersides of his knees. After licking Harry's legs clean of the errand bit of juice, Snape's mouth traveled back upwards, pausing to lightly flicker over Harry's testicles.

"Please. Please," Harry whispered and Snape obeyed, at last returning his mouth to Harry's needy hole. Harry felt the bonds around his wrists disappear and he pushed himself up on his hands as Snape closed his mouth over Harry's arsehole and sucked hard. The feel of the warm juice flowing out through his anus into Snape's eager mouth was enough to drive him over the edge. Harry's arms gave out under him as the first wave of his orgasm hit and he collapsed back over the edge of the transfigured object. His body shook violently as he continued to come, his spunk spraying the cushions.

Snape's tongue had not stilled throughout Harry's orgasm, and now he pulled Harry's arse back over the edge of the sofa. His tongue pushed past the unresisting muscles of Harry's hole, chasing down the last bits of grapes. He licked and sucked Harry clean, stopping only after giving Harry's hole one final lingering lick. 

"The best tasting grape juice I've ever had," he announced to the room.

Harry laughed and pushed himself upright, kicking away the bonds on his feet. "You're such a pervert." He dropped to the floor and took a shaky step towards his lover.

Snape pulled him forward for a very sweet and juicy kiss. Harry pressed against his body, delighted by the feel of Snape's rampant erection digging into his stomach. He broke the kiss and flashed a mischievous grin up at Snape. "I'd like a taste."

Dropping to his knees, Harry swallowed Snape's huge cock with well-practiced ease. Snape moaned, his eyes sliding shut as he lightly thrust his hips. Harry sucked all trace of juice from his dick, licking at the bits of grapes that had got stuck in the dark curls of Snape's pubic hair. Snape had been near orgasm when Harry first closed his lips around his dripping prick and soon his hips jerked and his breath caught in his throat, letting Harry know he was close. Harry bobbed his head, his eyes darting up to meet Snape's. That simple action alone was enough to make Snape release his load and he came, his body shuddering as Harry pushed Snape's cock to the back of his throat and swallowed down the thick drops. He sucked him dry and licked him clean before sitting back on his heels.

Harry smirked up at Snape and teased, "better tasting than usual." 

Snape's dark eyes glowed warmly. "Make your salad. We're already late."

"Not again!" Harry raced to the kitchen.

~

Harry was startled to find that he and Snape arrived along with the other guests.

Ginny hurried over to greet them. "I just realised I forgot to inform you that I changed the starting time to a later one." With a coy look on her face, she added, "But it looks like you got tied up again so it's probably better that I didn't." 

Harry flushed at her open teasing. Snape stepped in and admitted in a smooth voice, "It is my fault. I forgot about the banquet and had a snack of the grapes Harry had procurred for the salad."

"I hope you didn't ruin your appetite," she frowned in mock concern. 

"Oh no," Snape assured her. "My hunger wasn't satiated and I look forward to a larger meal this evening."

Certain his face was turning as red as his shirt, Harry escaped away from their banter.

After dinner was served, Harry spent the rest of the evening on the balcony with Ron, hiding from the crowds and getting blissfully tipsy. Snape arrived towards the end of the evening just as Ron left for the loo. He carried two glasses, one of which he pressed into Harry's hand. 

"You can't hide out here all night," Snape noted with an eyebrow raised at Harry. "Part of the reason they donate so much to her is your name."

"I'll go in eventually," Harry promised as he raised his glass to take a sip. He paused and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Snape. "This isn't grape juice, is it?"

Snape's amused eyes lingered on Harry's. "No, champagne. I have informed Ginny that we will be bringing a fruit salad to the next occasion as well."

"Oh?" Harry queried, as he ran a forefinger around the rim of his glass.

Snape bent down and whispered in Harry's ear. "With mangoes."

 

_PS: Please do not try this at home. It worked because they are wizards. Thank you_


End file.
